


Just Because

by ritsuko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Disappointment, HYDRA Trash Party, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Orders, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no reason for his treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not having a good day.
> 
> Have a snippet.

There's no questioning orders.

Because 'he told him to' is the only reason for anything. There's no fighting back, no dissent. Not when it comes to what Pierce wants. Even though he can't remember every time, every moment he's been on the ground in front of the other man, he knows it's been a lot.

Pierce must always be obeyed.

He's livid, standing over him while he's seated on a bench, and he can practically smell the fury rolling off of him. He trains his eyes on the hem of the other man's immaculately tailored slacks. If seems like a safe place to watch.

"Do you understand what you've done?" He snarls, and his guts clench at the tone. Outwardly, he shows no response, but his body knows what comes after harsh words.

He will be punished.

"I said, do you understand what you've done? You failed in your mission."

It's not even true. He'd had to make adjustments, considering factors that hadn't been thought of before. Two STRIKE agents were dead, but they had foolishly placed themselves in an area that they could be discovered instead of following protocol.

"I had to."

"You had to?" Pierce seethes, fists clenching at his sides. "You didn't have to do anything but your mission. You messed up, and now two men are dead. That cannot happen."

Something must flash in his eyes, a hint of irritation, and it's no surprise when his head rocks back under Pierce's blow. He can feel blood trickle from the corner of his mouth, but he makes no move to wipe it clean.

Any movement would be considered insubordination.

There's several more punches, the older man working his aggression out. When he tires of that, a kick in the ribs leaves him gasping for his breath.

"Who said you could change things?" He spits, voice calm with an undercurrent of rage. "Do you even know how angry you've made me? How disappointed?"

He knows. It seems the times are few and far between when he gets an actual kind word from the man. Even when he performs his duties perfectly, there's always a chance that he's still done something wrong.

A fist tangles in his hair, wrenching his head back. "You're supposed to do exactly what I say. Every time."

There's nowhere to look but into the other man's rage filled face, wrinkles etched with displeasure. Slowly, he watches Pierce's face calm back to neutral, and his hair is released, head slumping forward onto his chest.

Soft breaths can be heard over him, until there is nothing, composure regained. This feels like nothing new.

He's grabbed roughly by the chin. "You know how I feel, right?" He whispers, voice raw with with insistence. "You know how much I need you. How much HYDRA needs you. But you. You're nothing without me. Nothing." Fingers stroke over the stubble on his chin, and despite himself, he winces, expecting the slap.

Instead, he hears the other man unzip his pants.

"You're mine. Forever."

He closes his eyes, and opens his mouth.

There's no questioning it.

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLR](http://ritsuko-chan.tumblr.com)


End file.
